Traumatising Discovery
by CUtopia
Summary: Hermione, her laptop and typing her own name in - what could possibly happen?


Entry for "Muggle Studies" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

This week is all about our favourite Muggleborn - Hermione Granger! You can do anything with her, as long as it involves her as the main character. Now, here, I want you to pay attention to the word count. It must be, exactly, **978 words**. This is not including author notes.

This is my general homage to all those who write weird pairings like me!

I am always open to read new things, but I came across some really strange ideas where I was sitting like this O.o. This is not there to intimidate anyone who writes these pairings, this is just born from the exaggeration of some plots I came across that were around these pairings. Well, maybe a bit around the pairings as well. ;)

So, take this with humour, please :D

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful afternoon in 2014 when Hermione Weasley sat down on the couch with her laptop to have a peruse around the internet. Her husband Ron Weasley was at the zoo with their children Rose and Hugo, making it possible for her to have some hours just for herself, relaxing from the exhausting combination of family and working full time.<p>

She used the laptop to keep in contact with her parents who were on a world travel, but of course she also enjoyed using it to simply surf around and discover random things.

After her usual check on her e-mails and sending a reply to her parents after reading their newest message from Japan, Hermione went over to YouTube, watching some of the mandatory cute cat videos. Their new family cat, Twister, would surely be an interesting main cast for a own video project, she thought with a small grin before moving on.

After some time, Hermione found herself bored by watching clips, therefore she started to search for people at Google and then... then she asked herself what she would find if she typed in her own name.

A small grin on her face, Hermione's fingertips flew over the keys, curiosity rising inside of her just as she pressed Enter.

"Wow...," she murmured as Google spit out the results, which mostly consisted of entries from a site called harrypotterwikia.

Obviously, some wizard or witch had written down her entire biography and Hermione felt truly honoured, even though it felt odd to read about her own achievements and about everything that had happened in her life so far.

And then, when she went back to the search results and scrolled down, she somehow found a site named Fanfictionnet.

She had already heard about fanfiction from muggle friends she still had contact with, but she had never read it herself and now, as she saw that there actually seemed to exist stories about her, she was dying to read them.

Upon clicking the link she soon discovered that there were thousands of stories about different persons from the wizarding world and her inquisitiveness was only growing more as.

"Aww, how cute... they wrote about Tonks and Remus...," Hermione mumbled to herself and looked through more pages, learning that there were actually a lot more pairs people wrote about and some of them had strange names, like MMAD, WolfStar, Snooch or Jily.

They were quite interesting, in fact, she could imagine Sirius and Remus together, even with Tonks in the back of her mind. And McGonagall and Dumbledore – who had not thought that there was something between the two Hogwarts leaders?

Getting further and further into this bizarre site, Hermione wanted to know with whom these people saw her. Scrolling back up, she did choose her name for the search option and clicked on Go. At first, it was quite funny, reading fluffy stories about Ron and her finding love in a different way, and she could smile about the ones where she was actually paired with Harry or Fred or George, feeling some kind of truth in them, despite the fact that they were all like her brothers.

After reading through a few of the interesting stories Hermione stopped to brew herself a coffee and fetch a little snack and when she had finished eating, she sat back at the laptop with the steaming mug, ready to see some more, but within the next minute she wished she would not have.

Her eyes were spotting something odd and Hermione nearly choked on the hot liquid she just had taken into her mouth and her eyes grew wide as she read over the summaries of the next entries.

Shock started to pulse through her body and she felt numb as she read about being paired with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin or Sirius Black, even with Minerva McGonagall or, worse, Tom Riddle! Sometimes people would let her do time travel, seduce her teachers or friends like Sirius or she would be forced to marry various Death Eaters through the idea of a ominous marriage law.

What they would let her do, the way they made her behave towards these people she respected or, concerning Voldemort, deeply hated, was so shocking that she could not stop staring at the laptop screen, her mouth slightly open, a little bit of coffee dripping from her lips while her eyes were still round like golf balls.

"Hermione, honey, I am back!" Ron Weasley exclaimed as he entered the house, his best friend Harry Potter at his heels. "Guess who I brought with me! We dropped by the Burrow because Rose and Hugo wanted to fetch the toys they left there at our last visit and then they got so excited about telling my mum everything about the zoo and then she decided that they should stay for the night. This means we can have the first friends evening in a while!"

There was no answer from his wife and Ron and Harry exchanged concerned looks, hurrying to make their way into the living room where they found a pale Hermione still sitting in front of the laptop, looking as if she was deeply traumatised.

"H-Hermione? Is everything okay with you?" Harry asked and Hermione slowly started to shake her head.

Ron gulped, having a odd feeling in his guts as he asked her:"Did something happen? The kids are safe with my mum, you know? Or were your parents injured?"

Hermione shook her head again and slowly awoke from her state of shock, turning her laptop for them to see everything she had discovered some time ago and it was Harry and Rons turn to gasp and let their jaws fall open.

"These muggles are crazy," Ron muttered darkly under his breath, earning approving nods from his friends.

Word Count: exactly 978! *wipes sweat away*


End file.
